


Absolution

by thedevilchicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Honeypot Missions, M/M, Sex for Favors, Sexual Coercion, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The mark is a man he might find attractive. Cassian's not sure if that makes the job better or worse.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



Toran Vel is an attractive man. 

Vel is tall and trim and muscular in all the places that an attractive man should be muscular. He's well educated and well groomed and though there are a few grays in his otherwise glossy brown hair, he doesn't look a day over thirty-five when he's actually forty-three. He has dimples in his cheeks when he smiles, not that he smiles often, and dimples right down at the small of his back when he's naked, which is more often than he smiles these days. 

Vel is an attractive man. He's the kind all kinds of people take a second glance at, wherever he goes, whatever he's doing, so Cassian tells himself that makes it okay. Sometimes he even believes it, but right now he's sitting on the bed looking at Vel's uniform jacket as it hangs neatly on the back of the chair across the room, and he's wondering how much rebel blood is on Vel's hands. He's wondering precisely how many of his friends Vel's orders have killed. 

Toran Vel is an Imperial commander. And maybe Cassian is technically here of his own free will but contrary to what Vel might think, contrary to what he's definitely led him to believe, it's not because he wants to fuck him. 

"You're in that place again," Vel says. He moves; Cassian feels the mattress dip behind him, feels the insides of Vel's thighs against his hips as he kneels close by, then Vel's hands settle at his shoulders. "Where do you go?"

Cassian turns. He smiles and he runs his fingers into Vel's perfect hair and he says, "I'm right here," but that's not any kind of answer to the question he's been asked and both of them know it. It's just difficult to tell his mark he's thinking about jackboots and death squads and all the ways he could kill Toran Vel with just the contents of this shitty rented room and successfully claim it was self defense. But he has a job to do and he'll do it, just like he always does. 

Vel frowns. Cassian's a good actor, he has to be in his line of work; he'd say he's slipped when Vel looks at him like that, but he knows exactly what he's doing. He just doesn't like it.

"I don't think you're ever here," Vel says, and Cassian's smile turns wry. It turns bitter at the edges.

"I'm _always_ here," he says. 

"Cassian, don't lie to me." 

He doesn't flinch at his name because he's convinced himself not to, talked himself round, not because he likes the way it sounds when Vel says it. He hates how Vel thinks knowing his name and using it at times like this makes them intimate, but that's how it was meant to make Vel feel - he told him so that when he checked the Imperial databanks for the name _Cassian Andor_ , he'd know he was telling the truth. He told him as a shortcut to the next level of intimacy. It worked like a charm, but now he has to live hearing his name in Vel's mouth. 

"It's not a lie." It sounds convincing because it's the truth: there's never a time when the place he is in his head is not right here because he's rooted in this moment. But when he stands and he cups Vel's jaw in his hands, it means something different to Vel than it does to him. "Let me show you." 

Vel takes no persuasion now, like he's taken no persuasion almost since the start. Cassian chose his mark well - out of the whole complex of Imperials, he's found the one who wants to hate what he is so badly that he was almost shouting it out loud the day they met, when Cassian bumped into him oh-so-casually at the governor's party. He had the rank Cassian needed and though maybe some of the others would have worked out just fine, Vel was practically begging for it. Cassian kissed him in the cloakroom, flashed a grin, then vanished into the night; three weeks later, they were talking Imperial battle plans. 

This is month four. Six days ago, he told him his name is Cassian Andor. Last night, Vel said, _Cassian, I want to defect_.

Cassian pushes him down. Vel would let him do anything he wants and maybe that's what he hates the most about this; the others he'd had in his sights that first night would have bent him over their desks and fucked him till he ached, made him kneel on the floor and suck them till they came, but Vel wants to please him. That's the hardest work of all because Cassian doesn't want to be pleased. He doesn't want to like it, he just wants to give Vel what he wants and have that be the end of it. But what Vel wants is to _please him_ , and so what he has to do is be pleased. 

He pushes Vel down onto his back and he straddles his thighs. It's been so hard to figure out what Vel likes, and what Vel wants him to want to do, but he thinks he's got there; Vel thinks he should go down on his hands and knees and let Cassian fuck him because that's what someone like him deserves, and they've done that more than once, but what he _wants_ is to be the one doing the fucking. He wants Cassian to want to be fucked by him, and to be satisfied by it, so Cassian tells himself he can do that. It's not the worst job he's ever done.

He slicks Vel's cock with the lube from the nightstand, long, smooth strokes that would stiffen him up if he wasn't hard already. Vel's cock is big, long and thick and disgustingly perfect, with just the slightest curve that Cassian knows from experience means it hits all the right spots when it's inside him, even if he'd prefer it didn't. He slicks his fingers again and he rubs them flatly against the rim of his own hole, feeling his face flush hot as Vel watches him, but it's not from embarrassment. Then he shuffles forward, and he settles back, and he rubs the thick tip of Vel's erection up against the tight pucker of muscle between his cheeks. He's had bigger, and he's had smaller, and he knows enough about what his body likes to know the way his hole will stretch around the length of Vel's hot cock will be exactly what he needs to make his own cock even harder. 

"Cassian," Vel says, strained, and Cassian wants to fucking smother him for saying it right now, except it makes his cock twitch and leak against Vel's tight abdomen, because of course it does. " _Cassian_ ," Vel says, gripping his hips as he pushes up against him, and Cassian hates himself for how it just makes him roll his hips to push him in deeper. He squeezes around him, the shaft firm and deep and filling him up exactly how he likes to be filled. He grips his own thighs so tight his knuckles and his fingertips turn white. And when Vel reaches out to touch his cock, all it takes is a few cautious strokes before he empties himself over Vel's hot skin; Vel, for his part, can't hold back much longer after that. He comes inside him, groaning, trying to keep quiet but the rutting couple three doors down probably heard him, but Cassian doubts very much that they care. 

He should probably move, but he doesn't feel much like it, or at least he thinks Vel will want him not to feel much like it. He tells himself Vel wants him to stay right where he is and feel his cock start to soften inside him as they catch their breath together. Maybe that's even true, in a way. 

Toran Vel is an attractive man. It wouldn't be far-fetched to think he could have his pick of half the women and men there on Rath, but what _is_ far-fetched is thinking that he'd want that. What he wants is a rebel who can absolve him of all the things he's done for the Empire, or at the very least allow him to do penance. 

Last night, Vel said, _Cassian, I want to defect_. Cassian smiled and told him, _I can arrange that_. He can. He will. In a few more days, Toran Vel will go to the rebel alliance and take what remains of his secrets there with him. The ones that Cassian hasn't had already.

Last night, Vel said, _Cassian, I want to defect_. But Cassian knows what he meant was, _take me with you_. He's letting him believe that's exactly what will happen but the truth of it is, he'll move on. Vel thinks they'll be together, because that's what he's let him believe.

He leans down to kiss Vel's mouth. Slowly, like he wants it. 

Vel thinks he knows him. But the truth is, as he lies there, he's not even sure he knows himself.

Who knows, maybe the next mark will.


End file.
